Known patient monitoring systems (e.g., Intensive Care Unit (ICU) monitoring systems as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,656) employ a single command center. Patient information is transmitted from multiple patient rooms to a single viewer (that is, display device) and audio reproduction device located in a single centralized command center. In this system a user needs to be physically located within the command center to view and interact with information transmitted from individual patient rooms within an intensive care unit (ICU). A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.